Raquel Pennington vs. Bethe Correia
The first round began and they touch gloves. Bethe lands a jab. She catches an inside kick landing a counter right. Bethe looks in excellent shape. She jabs the body. Bethe lands a jab and a counter right. 4:00. Bethe lands a good right. Raquel lands a right and they clinch. They break. Bethe lands a leg kick, crowd chants Rocky. 3:00. Raquel lands a nice jab and a leg kick. Bethe lands a good left. She lands a body kick. Bethe's hands loo good. Pennington lands a one-two and a right, 2:00. Raquel lands a short right. That stung. Raquel lands a nice straight right. Bethe stuffs a single kneeing the body, they clinch. They break. 1:00. Bethe lands a counter left. 35. Raquel lands a stiff jab, they clinch. 15. Right eye of Raquel is reddened. R1 ends, 10-9 Raquel but very close. R2 began. Nice exchange, btoh women land in that one. Bethe landed a good right in that exchange apparently. She lands a left after eating one herself. Bethe lands a nice counter left. Raquel lands a leg kick. Bethe stuffs a single, clinch. They break. 4:00. Bethe jabs the body. Pennington knees the body. Bethe lands some good rights inside including an uppercut. Raquel lands an inside kick eating a counter left. Bethe lands a good left. 3:00. Raquel lands a nice right. Bethe jabs the body. Raquel lands a left. Raquel lands a right inside. "Be first!" Bethe lands a combo with a leg kick and right. Raquel lands a counter left and a jab, 2:00. Bethe lands a right. Raquel knees the body. Pennington lands a couple good right elbows and eats a right. Bethe lands a left. Raquel lands a nice one-two. Bethe lands a counter left. Clinch. 1:00. Bethe kneeing the legs here. 35. A few lefts inside. Raquel lands a right elbow, knees the body, two left elbows. Raquel works a double. 15. Bethe stuffs it, thinks standing guillotine. Raquel knees the face. Right elbow. R2 ends, 10-9 Raquel but again very close. Bethe may need a finish. R3 began and they touch gloves. Raquel lands a jab. Bethe lands a hard right and Raquel replies and eats a left. Raquel lands a jab. She lands a hopping front kick to the face and a right, knees the body, clinch. Raquel lands a right elbow. 4:00. Raquel knees the body, they break. Raquel knees the body, eats a couple rights inside. Raquel lands an inside kick. She lands a leg kick eating a counter right. Bethe lands a left. 3:00. Raquel nice right to the body. Raquel teeps the body. Raquel lands a right. She lands another. Bethe lands a right to the body. She works a single. Bethe lands a couple lefts inside, eats a couple rights and lefts. Clinch. 2:00. Bethe knees the body. Raquel replies. They break. Raquel lands a jab. Clinch, Raquel knees the body. And again. And another. They break. Clinch. 1:00 as Raquel breaks with a right. Bethe backpedals. Raquel lands a leg kick. Bethe lands a left. Raquel lands a left to the body, clinch. 35. Raquel works a single. Bethe stuffs it but it was a close thing. 10. Raquel lands a left inside, knees the body twice, right elbow. Another knee and a right elbow as R3 ends, 10-9 Raquel, 30-27 Raquel IMO. 29-28 split for.. Raquel. Correct decision IMO. "I started getting pissed off when she started tagging me so I had to exchange and give it back to her." Lol. She says she isn't far from the top.